Bohemian Rhapsody
Rapsodie Bohemiana thumb|300px|right ;Is this the real life? :Ecq ce la vida real? ;Is this just fantasy? :Ecq ce juste fantagia? ;Caught in a landslide :Capturit en un glisememt ;No escape from reality :No escape de realite ;Open your eyes :Abrir tua ox ;Look up to the skies and see :Mira sopur a la cielas y ver ;I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy :Je juste un fila pobre, j neces no simpatie ;Because I'm easy come, easy go :Car je l' facil venir, facil se va ;A little high, little low :Un puti alt, puti bas ;Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me :qeselvia l' vento soflar, ne pa realmente importar a me, a me ;Mama, just killed a man :Mama, juste mortari un man ;Put a gun against his head :Poni un fusil contra sua capo ;Pulled my trigger, now he's dead :Tirari mia gaśet, aor ile morta ;Mama, life had just begun :Mama, vi ve juste comensi ;But now I've gone and thrown it all away :M aor j var'e y se desperdiciar'e todo loin ;Mama, ooo :Mama, ooo ;Didn't mean to make you cry :Ne significari da fe tu crier ;If I'm not back again this time tomorrow :Si je ne pa return'e resse će tex doman ;Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters :Proseguir, proseguir, como si nada realmente afeire ;Too late, my time has come :Tro tard, mi temp ven'e ;Sends shivers down my spine :Mandar frissones basor mi spina ;Body's aching all the time :Corpo dolorando toda l' tex ;Goodbye everybody - I've got to go :Adiou cadas - Java va ;Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth :Ava salir te toda detras y afrontar l' verita ;Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows) :Mama, ooo - (qeselvia l' vento soflar) ;I don't want to die :J ne pa vdre morir ;I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all :J qelqvezes esper j ve ne jame naciter a' todo I see a little silhouetto of a man Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo Figaro - magnifico But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity Easy come easy go - will you let me go Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go Will not let you go - let me go (never) Never let you go - let me go Never let me go - ooo No, no, no, no, no, no, no - Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me for me So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye So you think you can love me and leave me to die Oh baby - can't do this to me baby Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here ;Ooh yeah, ooh yeah :Ooh yeah, ooh yeah ;Nothing really matters :Nada realmente importar ;Anyone can see :Qeselqi p regard ;Nothing really matters - nothing really matters to me :Noda realmente importar - Noda realmente importar a me Anyway the wind blows...